The Two New Family Members
by Elja
Summary: What happens when Nancy and Ned's previously perfect life gets thrown upside down with the arrival of two new family members? Please review!
1. Part 1

The Two New Family Members

Nancy and Ned are engaged and living in an apartment in Chicago and everything's going great - they've both graduated from University, Nancy has a job as a licenced detective for a Chicago company, and Ned is doing well as a sucessful doctor. But what happens when one of Nancy's cases takes a turn for the worst and two girls under twelve years old are thrown into their lives ? Read and find out ! This is my first story, so I hope it's ok. :)

CHAPTER 1

"Everybody down ! Now or I'll shoot !" Twenty four year old Nancy Drew looked frantically around the room, looking for a way out - there, by the door. The window was slightly ajar, if she moved quickly she might just make it.

"That means you, too lady", the masked man in the centre of the room yelled gruffly, "Hands up and on the ground !"

Nancy slowly raised her hands and sank to the ground knees first. The masked man let down his guard for only a split second as Nancy's knees hit the ground, but a split second was all she needed.

Starting to lay down on the ground as she was supposed to be, Nancy suddenly dove for the mans legs, knocking him to the ground.

The second the two of them hit the carpeted floor of the dirty, musty smelling apartment, the room erupted in chaos. The masked man began firing his gun, and the room echoed with the sound of each bullet ricocheting of the dingy metal furnature.

"Get under cover !", Nancy screamed at the half dozen other people in the room, as she herself dove for the door. The second she was out the door, Nancy grabbed her phone and called for police backup.

"Bad idea, little miss dtective", the masked man snarled from behind her, "You've just created much more trouble than you've tried to stopped." With and evil laugh, he grbbed a random hostage from the group of terrified people and disappeared into the night.

CHAPTER 2

"Oh, Ned it was horrible ! I mean, I've been a detective practically sinse I could walk, and a lot of bad things have happened, but I've never felt so responsible."

"Sshhh.", Ned Nickerson pulled Nancy down onto his lap on the couch in their fifth floor Chicago apartment, and stroked her hair in comfort. "You did what you had to, Nan. You can't change the past - you have to start thinking about what to do now."

Nancy buried her head in his shoulder and smiled slightly. "How is it that you always know what to say ?", she asked.

Before Ned could respond, Nancy suddenly pulled back and sat up straight. "No. It's my fault. I'M the one who dove for the gun, I'M the one who caused the man to start shooting, and I'M the one who caused a nine year old girl to be kinapped. It's all my fault, plain and simple."

"Nancy you just told me half an hour ago the girl had been taken hostage yesterday - not kidnapped", Ned pointed out. "What's the difference ? And who's fault is it ? M-"

"Enough !", Ned cut her off. "I'm sick of hearing it's your fault. Nan, you're the best detective on the planet, and you're going to find that little girl and bring her back safely. I know you will."

Feeling a tiny bit better, Nancy leaned forward and put her arms around Ned's neck. "I love you."

Ned smiled and hugged her tight. "I love you, too. Now lets go get a good night's sleep - because in the morning, you've got a hostage to find."

CHAPTER 3

"Look, Nancy, you made the choice and what's done is done. Now we have to deal with it."

Nancy smiled wryly at her boss, Eddie Harper, the next morning at work. "That's pretty much exactly what my fiance said last night."

Eddie smiled back at her and said, "Smart man, your fiance. Listen to him." With that, he headed out of Nancy's office, leaving her to think over her feelings in private.

After fifteen minutes, Nancy still wasn't sure what to think or what to do. She decided to review the file of the case again.

"Lillian Mathews",She said quitly to herself, "Suspected of drug use, trafficing, and having gang involements. Shane Mathews - convicted drug offender, out on parole two months ago, gang member. Nice people",she muttered to herself before reading on. "Live in small aprtment in Chicago. Two daughters, Madonna, aged eleven, and Jesse, aged nine."

Jesse. The one who was taken hostage. Kinapped. Nancy forced herself to think back to the day before.

Four dtectives, herself included, had gone to the Mathews' apartment to arrest Lillian and Shane Mathews for illegal drug use and trafficing. Nancy had been so excited the night before the sheduled bust - not only had she finally managed to get enough evidence to bust these crooks for a good many years, but it would mean those two little girls would get a proper home. A normal up-bringing.

Nancy sighed. Now she wasn't so sure. When the man with the gun had entered the room, her hopes for a smooth arrest had been squashed. The bust couldn't have gone worse, Nancy thought.

Lillian and Shane hadn't even been home. Just the two girls. And then the masked gunman, presumably a member of the gang the Mathews' were associated with, had entered. He'd grabbed Jesse and ran. They had no idea where he was, who he was, and there was no word whether Jesse was safe. And to top it off, the other daughter, Madonna, had disappeared. The police had the building staked out, but Nancy knew it was extremely unlikely anyone would turn up there.

She sat up in her chair. Time to take action, Drew, Nancy told herself. Stop moping over what happened. Take Ned and Eddie's advice and get this case solved.

CHAPTER 4

Nancy grabbed her jacket and walked out into the summer sunshine. It was a beautiful day, but right then her thoughts were centered on Jesse Mathews and getting her back. And getting her parents arrested.

First stop, police station, Nancy thought. She walked the three blocks to the nearest police station swiftly and was walking in the door five minutes later.

"I'd like any information on the Robbin gang, please", she said briskly to the desk clerk, flashing her PI badge.

The clerk gave her an annoyed look, but went and got the file. "Don't be long with it. Big case with the Robbins at the moment."

"Mmmm", Nancy murmered distractedly, already skimming over the information in the file. The Robbin gang - not a very tough name, Nancy thought.

She turned to the desk clerk and asked, "would you mind if I photocopied this ? It's going to take a while to go over, and I don't want to do it here."

The clerk shrugged. "I guess that would be ok. But don't you go start flashing it around. Can't do that, ya know."

"I know." Nancy followed the clerk down the hall to the photocopier, copied the file, and headed back to her apartment fifteen minutes away.

"Ned !", Nancy exclaimed when she walked in the door. " What are you doing at home ? It's only three - I thought your shift didn't end until four."

"What, no hello ?", Ned teased, going over to Nancy and putting his arms round her. She kissed his his cheek and said, "Hello. How come you're home ?"

Ned shrugged and released her. "I've been working overtime for a really long time now. Things were quiet at the hospital so I got to go a whole hour early. I'm still on call, though. Why are you home so early ?"

"I photocopied a file of the gang involved in my case and decided it would be more confortable to read it at home. Want to help me go over it ?"

Ned smiled. "You're on." He dissappeared into the kitchen and reaturned with two glasses of juice and muffins. Then the two of them settled down on the sofa to read the file.

The Robbins got their name from Garith Robbins, founder of the gang in 1990, Nancy read. She was just about to continue when Ned's beeper went off.

He glanced at it, gave Nancy a quick kiss and stood up. Sorry, Nan. I've got to go", He said as a voice came over the speaker saying an eleven year old girl had just been brought into the emergency room in a critical condition. They'd have to work quickly to try to save her.

CHAPTER 5

As Ned hurried out of the room, Nancy felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Stop it, she told herself. There are hundreds - no thousands - of eleven year old girls in the city of Chicago. Madonna Mathews was eleven. But it can't be her, Nancy told herself. It can't.

Half an hour later, Nancy had finished reading the file on the Robbin gang. Garith Robbins had been in prison sinse 2004, she learned. He was expected to be in for at least another two years.

And sinse Shane Mathews had gotton out on parole, he'd been the unnoficial new leader.

Lillian Mathews had never been to prison, Nancy learned. She was suspected of helping out her husband in the drugs trade, but nothing had ever been proven. Nor had it been proven that she was actualy in the gang.

And I finally had enough evidence to get her in for questioning, Nancy thought bitterly. And I would have had Shane in prison again.

CHAPTER 6

Nancy was awoken around one in the morning when she felt the other side of the bed sink down.

She rolled over, peering into the darkness. "Ned ?", she whispered into the dark.

Ned crawled into bed beside her. "Yeah, it's just me, Nan. Sorry for waking you."

"It's ok. Actually, I'm glad you did." She snuggeled up to him as he pulled her into his arms.

"What happened with that girl who was brought in ?", Nancy asked anxiously.

"Oh, she'd been hit by a car when she was crossing the street. She looked pretty bad, but once her breathing was stabalised she was fine. Broken leg and arm, though."

"You didn't know who it was ?" Ned shook his head. "She was from out of town - Seattle, I think. Just visiting her dad for a week. Awful end to a holiday, huh ?"

"Mmmm", Nancy agreed. It wasn't Madonna. That's good, Nancy thought. Then why do I still feel so uneasy ?

"Funny thing, though," Ned carried on. Just as I was leaving, another eleven year old girl was brought in with similar injuries. What are the chances of that in a small hospital ?"

CHAPTER 7

Despite not sleeping well the night before, Nancy woke early the next morning.

Ned was still sleeping, so Nancy slipped quietly out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Half an hour later she emerged, ready for the day, and found Ned in the kitchen. He was flipping pancakes on the stove.

Nancy tip-toed up behind him and slid her arms around his waist. "Hey," she whispered in his ear.

Ned jumped. "Oh, Nan you gave me a fright !" He put his hands over hers and squeezed them gently.

"What's on the agenda for today ?," he asked.

"I'm coming to work with you." Nancy let go of him so he could tend to the pancakes, which were rapidly becoming browner.

"Huh ? Missing me that much ?," he teased with a grin.

Nancy whacked him on the arm with the back of her hand. "Don't kid yourself, Nickerson," she said with a grin.

"I want to see this young girl who was brought in last night. I have a funny feeling I know who she is."

CHAPTER 8

"Madonna Mathews," Nancy murmered when she saw the young girl in the hospital bed.

She shook her head in discust at the purple bruise on her face - evidently from being hit. She also had her arm in a cast and appeared to have a sprained ankle.

Madonna looked at Nancy questioningly. "How do you know my name ?" she asked, "Do I know you ?"

"No, sweetie. You don't know me." At least not really, Nancy thought, guiltily thinking of the scene in the Mathews' apartment where she had seen Madonna briefly for the first time.

She sat on the edge of Madonna's bed and took her hand. "But I know your parents," she said softly.

Madonna looked up. "Huh ? How ?" Then a sudden flicker of recognition flashed accross her face.

"You're that detctive aren't you ? From my aparment the other day."

CHAPTER 9

"That's right," Nancy said, smiling at Madonna.

"I'm really sorry about what happened at your apartment. I guess it's my fault you're here right now."

Nancy avoided asking the question she really wanted to ask - what happened to Madonna and where was she - for now. She didn't want to upset the young girl.

"Your fault ?" Madonna said, "It's my dad's fault. He did some bad stuff. That's why you turned up. I'm not stupid you know," she said, doing her best to cross her arms over her chest and look tough.

Nancy supressed a grin. "No, you deffinately aren't," she said.

"Listen, I need a to ask you a few questions, but if I'm upsetting you, let me know and I'll stop. Ok ?"

Madonna pulled her hand away from Nancy's and shrugged. "Yeah. I ain't not scared o' nothing."

Nancy smiled. "Ok, here we go."

Ten minutes later Nancy had learned a number of things - the first being that Madonna had escaped when Nancy had said to run, for which she was very grateful for. Even though she had been hurt, at least she hadn't been taken hostage as well.

The injuries, Nancy learned, came from spending the last couple of days on the streets.

'Some egg crashed a car into me,' had been Madonna's exact words.

Nancy also learned that Madonna knew a lot of what went on in her household. 'I listen a lot,' Madonna had said.

Nancy turned back to Madonna. Despite the tough image she had tried to project since she found out who Nancy was, Nancy could see a vulnerability about her and a scared look in her eyes.

She squeezed the girl's hand again, then took a piece of paper out of her bag and a pen and wrote down her home, work, and cell phone numbers.

"If you ever want to talk, day or night, call me," Nancy said seriously. "But I will be back tomorrow."

The fight seemed to have left Madonna, and she only nodded weakly.

Despite the fact that she barely knew her, Nancy leaned over and kissed Madonna on the cheek. "See you tomerrow," she said as she turned and strode out of the room, trying to keep Madonna from seeing the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

CHAPTER 10

"Ned !" Nancy exclaimed as she walked into the hall. "How long have you been standing here ?"

Ned shrugged. "Long enough to see you comforting Madonna and giving her your phone numbers - all three of them. And long enough to see those tears in your eyes."

He reached out and softly wiped the tears from her cheeks then pulled her close to him and hugged her tight.

Nancy hugged him back, feeling comfort from just being close to him.

"It's the least I can do," she murmered against his chest,"After all that happened..." she let her voice trail off.

Ned pulled back and looked her into her eyes, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You know, you're going to make a great mom someday," he said.

Nancy grinned. "Is that a hint ?"

Ned leaned forward and kissed her gently, grinning back at her, then shook his head.

"At least not until we're married," he added.

CHAPTER 11

"Paging Ned Nickerson, please come to ICU. Ned Nickerson..."

With a sigh, Ned pulled back from Nancy. "I better go," he said.

Nancy nodded and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Ned answered, pulling her close for a last kiss goodbye. "I'll try to make it home for dinner tonight, but I can't promise anything."

Nancy nodded again. "I don't know wether I will be either - it depends on what turns the case takes."

She reluctently let go of Ned and headed for the exit.

Outside, sitting in her car Nancy ran through the case in her mind again.

Madonna had mentioned some of the gang's hideouts, but it wasn't likely they had taken Jesse there. Or was it ?

Nancy sat up straight in her seat, thinking out loud.

"The gang have no way of knowing that I've talked to Madonna."

These hidouts would be the best places to try first, Nancy thought. Even if none of the Robbin's were there, it was likely there would be someone who would know something.

CHAPER 12

Wow, this is gorgeous, Nancy thought. Not.

The address she was now parked outside was a tumble down old apartment compex in a rough area of town. The windows were busted out in more places than one, the roof had collapsed in parts and one whole side of the builing was brown - burnt from a recent fire.

Please don't let this be where Jesse's been held, Nancy thought.

Despite wanting to find the little girl as fast as possible, she couldn't stand the thought of her being shut in this dump for the last few days.

Taking a deep breath, Nancy squared her shoulders and walked to the 'door'.

It creeked open on the one hinge that was left, and Nancy found herself in a small dark hall.

Now where ? She thought.

Suddenly a loud crash sounded from directly above her.

That's where.

CHAPTER 13

Nancy took the rickety old stairs two at a time, racing toward the room where she'd heard the crash.

Nancy reached out her hand, ready to fling the door open, but stopped herself just in time. If there were a bunch of gangsters behind that door, barging in wouldn't be the smartest idea.

Instead, Nancy crept silently up to the crack in the door and peeked through.

Two men were standing in the middle of the small room, and a smashed chair was in the far corner - that would explain the crash, Nancy thought.

Suddenly the smaller of the two men raised his voice at his companion, who was at least twice the size of him.

"Look, she gave us orders, we have to follow them !"

The big man's face started to turn the colour of a tomato.

"Listen Collin - if we ever want to get out of the Robbin's we gotta use that stuff called intuition. Ya know that word Collin ? Or is it too big to fit in that little brain of yours ?"

"No, you listen, Rodgers - if we don't do what the boss says, we're dead. Get it ? D. E. A. D. Dead !"

Nancy backed away from the door. This was interesting - these two were obviously Robbins. But they had mentioned 'the boss' and they had mentioned 'she.'

Was the 'she' the boss ? But I thought Shane Mathews was the boss, Nancy thought. And he's deffinately no women.

Hearing footsteps coming toward the door, Nancy darted toward the stairs.

Collin and Rodgers were obviously finished their conversation, and Nancy didn't want to run into one of the in the dark hallway.

I'll wait in the car, Nancy thought. Maybe one of them will leave the building and I'll be able to tail them.

Sure enough, two minutes later the smaller man, Collin, exited the building and made his way to a beet up old green car.

That should be easy to follow. Finally - a break in the case ! Nancy though, pulling out into the evening traffic after Collin.

CHAPTER 14

Nancy had been tailing Collin for over hakf an hour, and he hadn't done anything drastic.

Just as Nancy was thinking this might be a waste of time, Collin suddenly swerved into a back alley and pulled to a stop behind a rusty garbage can.

Nancy parked at the entrence to the alley, got out of her car and peeked around the corner of the old building.

Collin was pulling a key from the pocket of his jeans and opening a door.

Suddenly Nancy caught sight of a street sign - this was another of the gang's hideouts !

Nancy desperately wanted to follow Collin, but the space between her and the door was completely open, and Nancy knew she'd be seen.

She sunk down on the concrete, hoping to wait for Collin to leave. Then she'd pick the lock and look around.

Nancy waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally she sighed and headed for her car. She'd sat there for and hour, and Collin still hadn't left.

It was also dark, and Nancy didn't think this would be a safe neighborhood after dark. Plus it was another forty five minutes back to her apartment.

I'll come back first thing tomorrow, Nancy thought.

CHAPTER 15

It was ten o'clock when Nancy finally trudged down the hall to her apartment.

Yes ! she thought, seeing a light coming from under the door. She always preferred arriving home when Ned was there, rather than arriving first alone.

She wearily pushed the door open and walked into the lounge.

Ned was lying on the couch. The TV was on, but he wasn't watching it.

Nancy walked over to him, lifted his head, sat down, then rested it back in her lap.

"Hey Nan," Ned murmered. "You look beat."

Nancy smiled. "I am. And you look pretty beat yourself, Mr Nickerson."

Ned grinned up at her. "Yep. It was a pretty rough afternoon. But Madonna's getting better - she didn't want to talk to me at first, but then I told her you were my my fiance and it's been smooth saling sinse."

He reached up and stroked Nancy's cheek. "I think you made a good impression."

"Mmmm," Nancy murmered, absently playing with a button on Ned's shirt.

"Nan ?" Ned asked gently, "You ok ? Or are you purposely trying to break that button off my shirt?"

Nancy smiled ruefully. "I'm sorry. I'm fine, I was just trying to plan ahead for this case - what to do tomorrow, you know." She yawned.

Ned nodded. "Well, I order you to stop thinking about it for tonight and get some sleep. Come on," he said, getting up from the couch.

But Nancy was so exhausted she couldn't move. Why do I feel so tired ? she thought.

"Can't move," Nancy muttered, holding up her hands to Ned. "Help."

For an answer, Ned reached down and put his arms around her waist, picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom.

Knowing Nancy wouldn't have the strength to put on her pajamas (her eyes were already closing), Ned pulled back the covers and lay her in bed fully clothed.

By the time Ned got into bed beside her five minutes later, she was fast asleep.

CHAPTER 16

Nancy woke with a start. She looked around - it was dark, but it was just her room.

"Just my room," she muttered to herself. It was just a dream. "Actually, it was a nightmare."

"Nancy ?" Ned asked softly. "Did you have a nightmare ?"

Nancy suddenly snapped back to reality. "What ? Oh, Ned, it's just you."

She could just make out Ned's puzzeled expression in the dark. "Of course it's just me. Who else would it be ? Oh, right. You had a nightmare," he said, suddenly understanding.

Now it was Nancy's turn to look confused. "How did you know I had a nightmare ?"

Ned smiled. "Well, besides the fact that you kicked me in the leg -twice- and cut the circulation from my wrist when you squeezed it, you were talking in your sleep - and it deffinately sounded like a nightmare."

Nancy gasped. "Oh Ned, I'm so sorry !"

Ned pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight, rubbing her back in comfort. "Hey, it's ok. You wanna tell me about the dream ?"

Nancy sighed and lay her head on his chest. "I was just dreaming about that night again - when Jesse was kidnapped. It really freaked me out, you know ?"

Ned just nodded, kissed her hair, and held her tighter.

Nancy carried on. "But this was so real, and it was worse. Jesse was... Jesse was killed." Nancy swallowed. "Oh, Ned, what if that really happened ?"

"Ssshhh." Ned rocked her gently back and forth. "Think positive. I know you'll find her."

Nancy nodded. "I hope so. You know what's wierd though ? I was so tired before. So tired. I don't remember anything beyond driving home."

Ned grinned. "I know. I carried you to bed- you're still wearing your clothes, in case you havn't noticed."

Nancy smiled. "Oh. No wonder I'm so hot."

Ned laughed. "Aaahh, there's that smile ! I've missed it these last couple of days."

Nancy sat up and removed her socks and jeans. "That's better. But you know, I havn't had much to smile about. "

A wicked grin spread over Ned's face. "Well, I think that's about to change."

He pinned her arms above her head with one hand and tickled her with the other.

Nancy giggled. "Stop it ! Ned !"

She finally squirmed away from him. "I gotta get some sleep."

Ned nodded. "Can I kiss you goodnight ? I didn't get to before." He puckered his lips and scrunched up his face.

Nancy laughed. "Oh, yeah. That's reeeeeal inviting. But, just for you -"

She leaned over and kissed him gently. Ned kissed her back, then broke off suddenly.

"You know, you taste funny,"

Nancy rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks."

"No, I'm serious. Can't you taste an acidy taste in your mouth ?"

Nancy shook her head skeptically. "Are you sure it's not just you ?"

Ned shook his head. "Want me to kiss you again to make sure ?"

The smart retort Nancy was about to answer back died on her lips when she saw Ned's serious expression.

Shrugging, she said, "I'm not complaining, but I really think you're worried about nothing."

Ned shook his head then kissed her again.

He pulled back a few seconds later. "No, there's deffinately something acidic in your mouth. I don't know why you can't taste it."

CHAPTER 17

When Nancy awoke the next morning, sun was streaming in the window. And her head was pounding.

"Woah," Nancy said, sitting up. She fell back against her pillow.

I feel like I've been hit by a truck, she thought.

Just then Ned walked into the bedroom, his hair damp and a towel wrapped around his waist.

He smiled when he saw she was awake. "Morning sleepyhead. It's after nine. I know you wanted to check out that alley early, but you were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you."

Nancy squinted up at him. "I feel like jet planes are flying round my head."

"And my stomach..." Nancy closed her eyes. Her stomach was churned and she felt sick.

Ned looked worridly at her. "That taste," he muttered, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Poison...?"

This got Nancy's attension. "What did you say ?"

"Poison," Ned repeated grimly. "That taste in your mouth when we were kissing last night."


	2. Part 2

Part Two.

**Hi, this is the next part in my story-hope you enjoy. Reviews are greatly appreciated so I know if people are actually reading this and if they like it. Thanks ! **

CHAPTER 18

Nancy's mouth fell open. "Ned are you sure ?"

Ned shook his head. "Not positive - but does it feel like that time when you were poisoned in Chicago at the fashion show ?"

Nancy just stared at him. "Actually, yes," she finally said. "But not quite so bad."

Ned lifted her out of bed and held her steady until she gained her balance. "You're coming to work with me again. This time to get tested."

He helped her get dressed, then put his arm around her and led her out to the car. Nancy felt too sick to eat anything.

When they reached the hospital, Ned helped Nancy inside then took her into the emergency room for a blood test.

"Positive," the doctor said later that day. "Miss Drew you have poison in your system, however it is not enough to do anymore harm than give you a nasty head and stomach ache for the next for days. You will probably also experience dizziness and drousiness."

As the doctor went on to explain other side affects of the poison, and what she should eat to help her stomach, Nancy's mind switched back to her case.

"I'll give you some medication that -"

"Doctor is there anyway this poison could have been fatal or more serious ?" Nancy interupted

The doctor looked at her curiously. "Well, yes, had you been smaller. If, say, a small child took the amount of poison you had in you, it could well turn out to be fatal.

CHAPTER 19

Nancy stared at the ceiling in her bedroom, bored out of her mind, but too dizzy and weak to do anything. And besides, she thought, even if I could leave, Ned wouldn't let me. I'm lucky to have such a caring guy, she thought.

As if he could sense her thinking about him, Ned popped his hed in the bedroom door.

"You ok?" he asked with a smile.

Nancy groaned. "I guess – besides being so extremely bored and frustrated it's driving me crazy. But I do feel a bit better than before," she added.

"Well, how about a distraction?" Ned grinned and moved over to sit next to her on the bed, then leaning in and kissing her gently.

Nancy wanted nothing more than the kiss to last forever, but she suddenly felt a wave od weakness wask over her.

Ned sensed her suddenly slack response to the kiss and tucked her back in bed. "Tomorrow," he said. "Tomorrow if you're felling better you can go out and search for Jesse again."

He kissed her forehead, then left her alone to rest.

But, depite feeling weak and dizzy, Nancy could't sleep. Instead she went over the case in her mind a hundred times.

When she did finally fall asleep two hours later, she had a plan formulated in her mind.

CHAPTER 20

Nancy woke early the next morning, the antidote the doctor had given her finally taking effect.

Ned was only just starting to stir, and Nancy walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

She emerged fifteen minutes later, clad in a towel, to find Ned just slipping his shirt over his head.

"Morning, gorgeous," he said.

"Morning," Nancy answered. "Would you mind turning around while I get dressed ?"

Ned grinned at her. "And why would I want to do that ? It's not like I havn't seen it all before," he said, ducking as Nancy aimed a playful punch at him.

Nancy blushed. "I know. But it's different with you just staring at me. Please Ned ?"

Ned faked a loud sigh. "Ok, ok. I'll turn around."

Nancy dressed in jeans and a brown halter top in record time, then walked over to where Ned was absently staring out the window and snaked her arms around his waist. "I'm done," she murmured against his back.

She didn't really know why she had asked him to turn around – probably because she knew if he handn't, her getting dressed would have resulted in a half an hour make-out session. And she really didn't have the time. And Ned had to go to work.

After eating breakfast, saying goodbye to Ned, and grabbing the file on the Robbin's, Nancy was out the door and on her way to the hideout she ahd seen Collin go into the day before.

Collin. Something about that name rang a bell, but she couln't think what it was.

The alley was desrted when Nancy pulled up. Parking down the street so her car wouldn't be spotted, Nancy made her way to the door in the shadows of the early morning sun.

Upon reaching the door, Nancy took out her lock picking kit and began working on the door.

The door was old, and the lock rusty, so it didn't take long and Nancy was walking inside in a matter of minutes.

Like the other hideout of the Robbin's she had visited, this one was also dark and old with a stairway.

Nancy stopped for a minute to listen for any sounds marking the presence of another person.

There weren't any.

Slowly creeping forward, Nancy made her way to the first door on the left of the stuffy hall and pushed it open.

The door creeked in protest, but there didn't appear to be anything inside when Nancy shone her penlight around the room.

She quickly retreated, wanting to waste no time in her search, and moved on to the next door.

Five of the six doors on the first floor later, Nancy was beginning to fell discouraged. She had a strong feeling that Jesse was here, but so far nothing had proved that to be true.

Oh, well, Nancy thought. There's still one more door, the whole second floor, and however many other floors there were in this building.

Jesse wasn't in the sixth room either. Or the first one of the two on the second floor.

There were no more floors. This last door was her last chance.

"Jesse ?" Nancy whispered as she pushed open the final door.


	3. Part 3

Part Three.

**Hey, next part of my story. Please review ! Anyway, hope you enjoy. : ) **

CHAPTER 20

There was a shuffeling sound in the far corner of the small, musty, mouldy room.

Jesse ?

Moving cautiously toward the sound, Nancy again murmered, "Jesse ?"

A small shape in the dark sat up and Nancy quickly ran toward it. Peering throught the dark, Nancy saw a small girl with tangeled hair, a dirty face, and old raggedy clothes. Jesse Mathews.

"Jesse Mathews," Nancy said, this time aloud.

The girl looked up at her with big, brown eyes, wide with fear. "Who are you ?" she asked in a barely audible whisper.

Nancy knelt down beside Jesse. She wanted to reach out to her, but didn't, in fear that she would jerk away.

"I'm Nancy Drew. I'm a detective, working on the case involving your parents and finding you. And I know your sister," Nancy added, thinking it might help get Jesse to trust her – after all, by the sounds of it Madonna was the only person in Jesse's life who wasn't a criminal. Probably the one person she could still trust.

"Madonna ?" Jesse asked cautiosly. "You know Madonna ?" Suddenly Jesse reached out and grabbed Nancy's hand with a suprisingly tight grip for such a small girl. "Where is she ? Is she ok ?"

If there was right time to comfort her, it was now, Nancy thought.

She reached out and touched Jesse's hand. When she didn't pull away, Nancy moved closer and put her arm around her.

"Madonna is in the hospital," she said finally.

At Jesse's look of alarm, she quickly added, "No, she's ok. It's ok. Just an accident when she escaped from your apartment."

Then Nancy suddenly realised how long she had been there. It must have been at least half an hour.

"Mom…" Jesse suddenly muttered.

Nancy closed her eyes. "I'm sorry sweetheart, your mom can't be here – she's… she's – actualy I'm not sure where she is," Nancy admitted.

Jesse was shaking her head, but Nancy barely noticed.

She stood up and pulled Jesse to her feet. "We've got to get out of here," she muttered.

Jesse appeared to be very weak, so Nancy picked her up and ran as quickly as she could toward the front of the building, eager to get Jesse out before the kidnappers returned.

CHAPTER 21.

Ned Nickerson was worried. It was nine at night and he still hadn't heard from Nancy. And that morning she had promised to call after lunch to let him know what was happening.

Of course, she didn't say _exactly_ when after lunch, Ned thought, pacing nervously up and down the living room. After all, 'after lunch' could mean any time that afternoon.

But it wasn't afternoon anymore.

No, Ned thought. Something must be wrong. She should have called.

But maybe she's just tied up. Or maybe she just forgot. Unlikely. But, Nickerson, he told himself, you know how single minded she gets when she's on a case.

It had frustrated him for years. But he'd finally put those feelings behind him, leaving only his warm feelings for Nancy.

I love her so much, he thought.

I really hope nothing has happened.

CHAPTER 22.

In fact, nothing too drastic had happened to Nancy – she had got Jesse out of the building before the kidnappers had reurned, taken her to MacDonald's, as Jesse looked as is she had barely eaten anything in a week, then taken Jesse to the police station and informed them she had been found. Now they were walking down the corridor in the hospital to Madonna's room.

We must have just missed Ned, Nancy thought. Ned ! She was supposed to have called him. I'll do it in a minute Nancy thought – just as soon as we see Madonna.

They had just reached Madonna's room, and Nancy pushed the door open and gasped.

Madonna was lying half off the bed, her head bent back at a sickening angle and her skin pale and white.

CHAPTER 23.

A nurse and a doctor were bussling round the room, making Madonna comfortable, and attaching her to various tubes and cords.

"Madonna ?"

Jesse's soft voice brought Nancy back to the present. "What happened ?" she finally managed to ask.

The nurse looked up at her. "I'm afraid she was poisoned – poor girl. She was just starting to really heal up, too. We were going to release her tomorrow."

Jesse looked in shock , almost as pale as Madonna, and Nancy put her arm around her to try to comfort her.

"No !" Jesse yelled. "Please don't hurt me !" she started backing away from Nancy, terror in her eyes.

Nancy looked at her in surprise. Then again, maybe her reaction hadn't been so supprising – having had no physical contact with anyone but criminals for god knows how long, she was probably terrified at Nancy's sudden movement.

Reaching her hand out to Jesse, Nancy said, "It's ok, Jesse. You can trust me, remember ? The police gave me permission to take you to my house tonight, and I promise no one will hurt you while you're with me. I promise," she repeated.

Jesse still looked slightly doubtful, but she moved back to Nancy.

Nancy smiled warmly at her, this time reaching for her hand and holding it very loosly in hers.

Later that evening, actually it was morning now, Nancy thought, looking at the clock on the car dashboard. Twelve twenty.

Jesse had finally fallen asleep in the passenger seat.

They had learned that Madonna had been poisoned with the same poison Nancy had. The same dose. If the doctor hadn't happened to walk in a minute or two after she had been poisoned, Madonna would have died.

There had also been a visitor to Madonna's room that day. Lil Nilloc. It had to be Lillian, Nancy thought. But I thought Shane was the killer. The evil one of the gang..

Then she rembered something. When she had heard the two gang members Rodgers and Collin arguing the other day, the had deffinately said the boss was a _she_.

Then Nancy recalled what Jesse had said when Nancy found her. 'Mom' she had said.

Nancy has assumed that meant she wanted her mom, but now she wasn't so sure. And there was another thing – assuming it was Lillian who was in the hospital that day, she had listed her name as Nilloc.

Nilloc. _Collin_, spelt backward.

Nancy clicked fingers. "_That's_ why the name Collin sounded so familier," Nancy said to herself as she pulled into the parking garage of her apartment.

When she had gone over the Robbins file, she had seen that Lillian had used an assumed name several times. The name was Nilloc.

But how does that connect to Collin ? He must be more than just another gang member.

CHAPTER 24.

Ned was still up, Nancy noted, seeing a light shining from under the door.

She was carrying Jesse, who had barely woken up on the walk from the car to the elevator, then up to the fifth floor.

Not wanting to wake Jesse by reaching for her keys, Nancy knocked softly for Ned to come and open the door.

After looking through the peephole, he did, and smiled when he saw Nancy and Jesse.

"I made up the bed in the spare romm," Ned said quietly.

Nancy smiled gratefully and whispered "Thanks" before carrying Jesse into the guest room and tucking her into bed.

She kissed her on the cheek and gazed down at the small figure in the bed, sleeping peacefully.

"It'a so awful what they've been through," Nancy said to Ned, as she walked into their bedroom where Ned was just climbing into bed.

Ned nodded. "I know. No kid – no person – deseves to go through being kidnapped, having a sister poisoned, and having parents who are in a gang and doing who knows what else."

Nancy pulled on Ned's old Emerson College Tshirt that she often slepped in and climbed into bed beside him.

As usual, he instantly put his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"Ned ?" Nancy asked into his chest.

"Yeah ?" he murmered.

"Is it ok if Jesse, and later Madoona, stay with us until they have somewhere to go ? I mean, I don't think they have any family to go to at this moment. I don't know, but do you thin -"

"It's ok. They can stay her as long as they need to, " Ned interupted.

He rubbed his hand up and down her back. "As long as they want," he repeated tiredly as they both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Part 4

Part Four.

Next Part – I know I write this every time, but please review !! Very much appreciated. : ) Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes – the computer I'm using has no spellcheck (Crazy, I know).

CHAPTER 25.

Nancy awoke the next morning to a soft tapping on the bedroom door. She moved out of Ned's arms and groggily pushed herself up.

"Jesse ?" she called out.

"Yeah," a small voice called back.

"Come in," Nancy said.

The door opened slowly, and Jesse walked in, shivering.

Nancy smiled. "Hey. How'd you sleep ? If you want, you can come jump under the covers – the air's pretty chilly."

Jesse looked slightly weary for a minute, but then walked slowly over to the bed.

"I guess we'll just have to shove Ned over first," Nancy said with a grin. She pushed Ned with both hands, grunting and groaning, pretending it was hard work. She was pleased to get a smile out of Jesse.

"Hey," Nancy heard Ned mumble into his pillow as Jesse climbed under the covers next to Nancy."You trying to get rid of me by pushing me out of bed, Drew ?" he asked, rolling over to face her.

Nancy leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose. "Good morning to you too, sunshine."

Ned rolled his eyes, then noticed Jesse and smiled. "Hi, Jesse," he said. "I'm Ned, Nancy's – boyfriend," he said, not knowing if she would know what a fiance was. Probably, but he didn't want to embarrass her or anything. Nancy flashed him a knowing smile.

Jesse looked shyly at Ned. "Hi," she said.

Ned moved closer to Nancy, who had her back slightly turned from him, and snaked his arms around her to rest his hands on her ribs. "So, Jesse, ever heard of the tickle monster?" he asked.

Jesse shook her head and Nancy, suddenly realising what Ned was about to do, made a desperate attempt to pull away from him.

"Oh, no you don't !" he exclaimed, tickling her ribs, then under her arms.

Jesse laughed again as Nancy squirmed, trying to get away. "Ned ! St – stop!" she finally managed to gasp.

Ned grinned and let her go. "That," he said matter of factly, "Was the tickle monster. And you better watch out, cause you never know when he might strike…"

CHAPTER 26.

Show time.

Nancy had left Ned and Jesse at the hospital. Madonna was making steady progrees and Nancy wanted to wrap this case up once and for all. She strode out of the hospital, jumped into her mustang and floored the gas, off to find Lillian Mathews. Aka, Lil Nilloc.

Arriving at the gang headquarters where she'd found Jesse, Nancy hid behind the stairs and waited for someone to arrive. She knew they'd have to be back to check on Jesse some time. If they hadn't already been and gone.

As she waited, Nancy let her min run over her plan one more time. Confront the first person or people to enter and trick them into revealing the whole plan. Tape it. Call for the back-up who were hiding upstairs.

Simple plan, Nancy thought. Too simple. Straight forward plans hardly ever worked.

Think positive, Nancy told herself. Do this for Jesse and Madonna. You've just got to get them to open up to you and everything will be fine.

A pipe was dripping somewhere, adding an spooky touch to the eerie silence.

Then suddenly the silence was interupted by the creeking of the hinges on the front door.

Time for action, Nancy thought, stepping out of the shadows and approaching the two people who had just entered.

Collin and Rogers again. Perfect.

"Hello, gentlemen," Nancy said pleasantly, "I was just wondering if by any chance the Robbins were looking for any new members."


	5. Part 5

Part Five.

**_Hi, this is the last part of the story, sorry it took so long to update (I was away on holiday). Anyway, as usual please review and I hope this is an ok ending. :) Oh, and this chapter contains mild language._**

CHAPTER 27.

Rogers' pudgy face registered surprise when the two men first saw Nancy, but Collin's just had an ugly scowl crossed with a sneer plastered on it.

"And just who the hell are you ?" he asked, glaring daggers at her.

Nancy put on her toughest face. "I'm Scales. For my tough exterior – ya know what I'm saying ?"

Rogers was now looking extremely confused. Collin's scrawny neck was weaving back and forth, like a snake ready to strike.

"I want in," Nancy said, "I heard you got a great bit a buis goin' on round here. All that dealin' and shit. I want be part – get me some cash. Whatta ya say ?"

Rogers looked at Collin. Collin glared at Nancy, aka Scales.

Finally Rogers spoke. "Why want we want a little prissy girl like you in the Robbin's ? We got a rep to protect."

"Yeah ?" Nancy challenged, "And what would the boss _lady_ say if _she_ knew what you said just then ?"

Rogers frowned. "Whatta we do, Collin ?"

It was all Nancy could do to keep from rolling her eyes. These two guys were idiots, plain and simple. They had no idea what they were doing.

But then what was the deal with Collin's name ?

"Look, are ya gonna lemme in or not ?" Nancy asked, not needing to act how frustrated she was. "Cause I got places ta be. I know lots a real good shit that could help ya out. Put ya both in the bosses good books."

Collin drew his skinny frame up to its full five feet four inches, and looked up at Nancy. "Look lady, I'm not happy 'bout this. An' anyway, the final word is left up to the boss. " He paused, then looked at Nancy again, his curiosity getting the better of him. "What kinda shit you talkin' about ?"

Nancy shrugged. "Can't tell ya 'less I'm in. And firs' you gotta give me some info on the gang. What kinda stuff ya into ? Cause I can't do my job unless I know what's the deal and what's in it for me."

Collin gave her a curt nod.

Yes ! Nancy thought. Finally, I've got it.

Collin proceeded to explain the way the gang was run, from orders being given directly from 'Lil' and passed down the chain. It turned out it was her in charge the whole time, not her husband. She was running circles round her hubbie and he didn't even know it.

"The boss and I gotta little thang goin'," Collin bragged, "I may not be all that high up, but that's what the boss likes about it. 'Get some and go some' ,I like to call it. Get it, Scales ? When old Shaney-boy's outta town or in the slammer, Lil _gets some_ from me, then I _go some_ – ya know, go away and pretend I hardly no 'er and am jus' a nother gangsta," he said, pulling up the crotch of his pants as if to emphasize his point.

Nancy rolled her eyes. That was the lamest saying she'd ever heard.

"So you and the boss got a little thang goin'," she said, imitating Collin's words, "Is that why she uses your name backward as an alias ?'

Collin's mouth fell open. "How'd you know 'bout that ?"

Nancy just shrugged. "Doesn't take a genious to work it out."

She smiled in satisfaction as Collin's face coloured, realising he wasn't quite as smart as he thought he was.

"So," Nancy said, changing the topic, "Why is it that Shane always gets caught but not Lillian ?"

"Cause Lil's too smart a course," Rogers scoffed. "Shane's a dick. Doesn't know left from right."

I bet you don't either, Nancy was tempted to say. But instead, she proceded with her questions and eventually got them to talk about the Robbins' drug involvements and confess to kidnapping Jesse and poisoning Madonna.

"Lil wanted them kids dead," Collin said. "We supposed to poison the the older one, kidnap and demand ransom for the little one than kill 'er."

Nancy felt sick and discusted. "Then what ?" she challenged, "Who was gonna get sent to the slammer themselves because they're too dumb to know any better ? You, that's who. Lillian set you up. You would have taken the wrap for those murders. Like you said, she's too smart."

Roger's face paled and Colllin was for once at a loss for words. They really are thick, Nancy thought.

She smirked at them then pulled out her badge out. "Shaney-boy not so dumb now is he ?"

CHAPTER 28.

"I love you," Ned murmered in Nancy's ear on their living room couch that night. Jesse and Madonna were both safely tucked in their beds in the other room, and Nancy and Ned were celebrating the arrest of Lillian, Rogers and Collin that day,

Nancy flicked off the TV and rolled over to face Ned, who was laying behind her with his chest against her back. "I love you, too," she said , wrapping her arms around Ned's neck as he shifted so that he was half on top of her, one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek. Nancy closed her eyes as she pulled Ned down close to her and their lips met in a long kiss.

"So," Ned said when they finally pulled apart and were laying facing each other again, "Lillian get a nice long jail sentence ?"

Nancy nodded and slipped her hand under his T shirt, raking her finger nails gently up and down his back. She felt Ned shiver under her touch and smiled. "She's deffinately looking at a long term. I mean, shit she was going to have her own children murdered !"

Ned nodded and ran his fingers through her hair. "Why was that, by the way ? She just wanted her children out the way ?"

Nancy shrugged and stopped stroking his back. "Yeah, I think that was the deal. The guy who was in the apartment that day was just another gang member, who was ordered to kidnap the kids. We just happened to show up at that exact time. Madonna escaped, so Lillian had to finish her off with poison – the first time she got me accidentally because she poisoned the wrong glass – she got the one by the visitors table instead."

Nancy rested her cheek agaist Ned's chest and he held her tightly. "God, Ned, imagine doing that to your own children ! Just because of the stupid gang and their bloody drugs trade."

Ned nodded, kissing her hair. "I know, it's awful. But hey, those little girls have a good home now."

"Yeah," Nancy murmered. She and Ned had decided to have Jesse and Madonna come and live with them permanantly. The girls were overjoyed to be back together, and Nancy knew they''d do so much better with a loving family. She'd always wanted lots of kids, and she knew Ned had, too.

As if he'd read her mind, Ned said, "And maybe later they'll have some more brothers and sisters."

"I think it'll be sooner rather than later," Nancy said with a smile. She and Ned had set their wedding date for two months later.

"Well, in that case," Ned said slyly, getting up from the couch, "We'd better get practicing !"

"Ned, you're crazy !" Nancy said with a laugh as he carried her to their room.

THE END.

_**That's it ! Hope you enyoyed, I'll probably write a sequel with Nancy and Ned's wedding. :)**_


End file.
